gran_turismofandomcom-20200223-history
Racing Prototype
leads a field of prototypes through Variante Ascari at Monza.]] Prototype racing is one of several different disciplines of racing found in the Gran Turismo series. About the discipline A racing prototype is a specially-built, closed-wheel racing machine designed to race at high speeds for extremely long periods of up to 24 hours. Well put-together though they may be, the bodywork is extremely light and thin in order to reduce weight, so that even light contact can damage the car aerodynamically, and it is also quite easy to damage the suspension, steering and/or the engine, so contact, while acceptable in small amounts, should generally be avoided. Because of the fact that the rules for prototypes have always been fairly open, there can be a significant difference in the performance of one car compared to another, and all have various strengths and weaknesses which must be considered when competing in a prototype race. Compounding this is the fact that prototype racing as seen in Gran Turismo does not encompass only one class; rather, it encompasses several classes from different time periods: the Group 6 class from the 1960s which was introduced in GT4 (note that this class is always paired with an array of GT cars from different eras due to their being unable to compete with the other prototype classes); the Group 7/Can-Am class from the 1970s which is only represented by one car in the GT series (the Toyota 7); the Group C class from the 1980s-90s, known for their extremely high power and low-drag bodies; the short-lived LMGTP class created for cars such as the Toyota GT-One, McLaren F1 GTR and Nissan R390 which had previously exploited the (at the time fairly loose) rules of the GT1 class to be allowed to race cars which were basically prototypes in that class; and finally, the contemporary LMP classes which focus more on durability, handling, and tire life than on sheer straight-line speed. The Groups C cars are a little harder to drive than their more recent competitors, but their behemoth power can make up for this if driven well. On the other hand, LMGTP and LMP cars offset their lack of power compared to the Group C cars with higher corner speeds and easier power application coming off the starting line or leaving a slow corner. (The latter three classes are lumped together for an average prototype race in Gran Turismo, sometimes with a Suzuki Escudo thrown in because of its high power and cornering speed.) Strategy Le Mans prototype in the center of the image is better at cornering than the two Group C cars ahead of and behind it, and is more consistent over a long run as well as more fuel- and tire-efficient, but it is much slower on straights than the Group C cars it is competing with here. Meanwhile, the Toyota 88C-V in front of the Pescarolo has better acceleration and a higher top speed than the trailing Sauber Mercedes C9, which has slightly better handling and tire life than the Toyota but not the Pescarolo.]] Group 7 prototype is more fuel-efficient and better on tires than the leading Nissan R92CP Group C machine and can keep up with it in the turns, but the R92CP is so much faster than the 7 on the straights that whatever advantage the Toyota has on economy is usually nullified.]] The strategy for a prototype race varies depending on the race length; shorter races will obviously focus more on overtaking skills and per-lap speed, while longer races will center more around conserving the car, driving safely, and devising a winning pit strategy. However, the specifics of the ideal strategy vary from class to class as well as car to car. Group C prototypes have tremendous power as well as high amounts of grip, while LMP cars sacrifice power for increased fuel economy and aerodynamics for higher cornering speeds. Therefore, if driving a Le Mans prototype against Group C cars in a long race, the player should try to use the car's increased fuel mileage and tire life to offset its lack of power. Conversely, drivers of Group C prototypes should try to manage the throttle, brake and shifter wisely to maximize tire life and fuel economy so as to mitigate Group C cars' shortcomings over the long run. Another useful tip is for the player to look at the starting lineup before the race starts to try to find any identical cars, and then try to mimic those cars' pit cycles. This can be especially useful at superspeedways where bump drafting plays a key role in the racing strategy; the bump draft is all the more effective when all cars involved are very similar, so for example if the player is driving a Toyota 88C-V, then they should try to pit at the same time as another 88C-V so that the two cars can begin bump drafting immediately upon exiting the pits. Also, as mentioned above, each car has its good points and its bad points. It is always a good idea to get to know a car before racing with it for the first time, so that one can figure out how to play to the car's strengths and minimize its weaknesses. A good place to do this is on the Nurburgring Nordschleife, as it has a very wide variety of corners and straights ranging from the very tight Karrussell hairpin to the fast, flowing, narrow and downhill Kottenborn/Schwedenkreuz complex to the very long Dottinger Hohe straightaway. Category:Disciplines